Internet Wrestling Organization
Internet Wrestling Organization This is where I will gush about how great IWO is/was and why people should know the name Dan Kordic. History of IWO, Part One A lot of people have asked about our beginnings. How did the IWO form? Where did you come up with the FWLnet.com domain name? Why IWO? Therefore, we created this page to give you a background on how we were formed, what we try to do, and how we go about doing it. In November 1996 a bunch of people came together and created the Fantasy Wrestling Organization (FWO). At the time, e-wrestling was not all too popular, thus only diehard wrestling fans were really involved. They were there to have fun, to make the Internet a place to let go of a little anger through their federation. Some time later Eric, a man who had some background in the FWO, took over the fed for unknown reasons. Eric created out of this the Fantasy Wrestling League (FWL). By this time e-wrestling was just beginning to get big, so he set up a web site to attract some more attention. He called the original web site, which was hosted on WBS, FWLnet. In August 1997 things began to take a turn for the better. J. Scott Kosoy, the person who wrote this web page and all IWO Online, joined the FWL as an e-wrestler. However, he played no role in anything beyond that. Until January 1998. Eric gave full control of FWLnet to Jeff Urso, his Co-President and friend. Jeff asked the FWL if anyone knew anything about web site design and would like to take a crack at FWLnet. Jamie volunteered, and was given the position of Creative Consultant on the FWL Board. FWLnet was slowly growing on GeoCities now. It wasn't until March 1998 that things really began to change. Jamie suggested to the FWL that they buy a domain name to attract more attention to the e-fed. He's always wanted a domain name :). In May, he used extra money he had just earned to buy FWLnet.com himself, and on June 1, 1998, FWLnet.com began to exist, being hosted by Prescion Web Hosting. FWLnet was rapidly gaining attention. Jamie began to create new features to attract new people, such as a Top 75 and a Web Ring. By August 1998 it looked as if the FWL was unstoppable. However, in September, an argument ensued between all the FWL Board. Jamie, who felt he hadn't been given the credit due for making the FWL what it was, left the fed. However, he still owned FWLnet.com, something no one could take away from him since he spent the money on it. But he had nothing to do with it.... That is, till he learned of the Nightmare Wrestling Federation (NWF). The NWF had been formed earlier in the month, when the FWL fired about 20 people that Eric didn't like. John Maples, an FWL Board member for some time now, thought this was unfair and created the NWF on GeoCities to compensate for them. Jamie asked John about bringing the NWF to FWLnet.com. However, they both decided it would be better to change the federation name to something that was not used by many other e-feds out there. They decided on the Internet Wrestling Organization (IWO), and quickly Jamie changed all FWLnet.com to IWO Online material. By November 1998 the IWO was booming. It was rapidly growing, along with its web site. IWO Online introduced a flurry of new features to continue to attract more attention. In December, IWO Online won a huge victory- TNM's E-fed of the Year. All that month people had been voting for who they felt was the best e-fed on the Internet. IWO Online won in a land slide; first and second places total votes combined were not equal to IWO Online's. By January the IWO and IWO Online seemed unstoppable. However, Prescion Web Hosting terminated their hosting of the FWLnet.com domain because of bandwidth problems. Too many people were visiting IWO Online a day for them to handle. Therefore, Jamie set up a new plan with Icom hosting. It wasn't until late March, however, that the FWLnet.com domain would come back. In the meantime, people were confused about the lack of updates to the site. More recently, the IWO and IWO Online made a deal with Extreme Interactive Media, the company behind Scoops Wrestling. EIM took interest in IWO Online, and since the two sites have become affiliates, setting in stone the fact that the IWO is the first mega e-wrestling site ever. With Scoops, IWO Online was able to open two Top 1000 sites, a classified ads system, and more. IWO Online is testament that even the craziest of games invented by normal people can become something huge. Since then, IWO Online has been recovering the lost time, bringing record setting e-wrestling Pay Per Views, more features than any other single e-wrestling site out there, and a new layout which has gone over fabulous with the majority of the people who visit IWO Online. The IWO has grown a fan base...there are even some out there who want Jamie to try his luck in running an actual federation. There have been many bumps in the road, but the IWO and IWO Online have continued to persevere...and hopefully we'll be here for to serve you for a long, long time. Our popularity has now risen beyond the expectations of anything we could've ever imagined. The site got so tremendously big that in order to keep things organized, IWO-Online.com was purchased and set up on Scoops, branching our site out to 2 domains now. Coolboard.com, a newer company on the Internet, contacted us about working out something with their specialized message boards, and have since become a working part of our operation. Three IWO Minor Leagues exist, totaling over 150 members between the four feds which bear the name IWO. And our popularity never fades, even through the darkest of dark times. The fans of this e-fed-turned-super-site support the work we do, and inspire us to keep going into the future. The next chapter in our vast history was Snowball.com. Snowball.com acquired ScoopsWrestling.com, thus making IWO Online an affiliate of them. Since Snowball.com also happened to own IGN.com, that put our sites in an excellent position: We now were considered one of, if not the leading e-wrestling site on the Internet. With IGN's backing, FWLnet continued to rise, introducing new features like Newsletters, Trivia, and more. During this period of time, IWO Online President/Webmaster J. Scott Kosoy signed a two year deal to continue work, for certain benefits, for the next two years on IWO Online/FWLnet. This contract guaranteed that this site will be around until 2001!! Truly a marvel to the world, FWLnet/IWO Online is a teenager's dream come to life. History of IWO, Part Two After the contract was signed in late November 1999, the IWO accomplished something never seen before. It won TMN E-Fed of the year again for a second time in two years. This unprecedented outcome was also glorified even more with the IML 2 and IML coming in second and third. With the IWO running high, and things looking to be unstoppable, a string of bad luck happened when now IWO hall of famers retired. Such names as Phelen Kell, Titan, Zombie, Dane Wilt, Ken War, Billy Larson, and others thought it was time to "hang up the tights". With these retirements, the IWO saw its self slowly slip. However when it was at its lowest, long time IWO President J. Scott Kosoy announced to the world that he has "burnt out" and will be taking a long sabbatical from the IWO. With this announcement, the foundations of the IWO were falling to peaces until Jamie announced his predecessor. It was to be John Maples. John the long time VP of the IWO stepped up to the plate and within his first month as head of the IWO he totally resturchered the IWO. He shut down IML 2 and 3 and named a new staff. He named IML 2 President Tom Ford as the new Webmaster, long time IWO wrestler Will Bloom to VP and long time IWO wrestler Evan Levine to Commissioner. John with his new staff led a rejuvenation of rping and angles all throughout the IWO. However, this golden age in the IWO was short lived when in August 2000, J. Scott Kosoy came back in what was seen as one of the most realistic angles in the IWO's history. The angle pitted Jamie vs. John for the fed. People thought it was so real that they actually quit over the bickering. When things got out of hand, the angle was exposed and Jamie once again left into the shadows, but this time he didn't leave alone. With one week before Heatstroke, IWO's August PPV, John Maples announced he was leaving the IWO due to personal problems. With out a leader the IWO was left in shambles and forcing J. Scott Kosoy to come back. Jamie not very excited about coming back promoted Evan Levine to VP of the IWO and Tom Ford to Commissioner of the IWO and leaving Will Bloom in charge. However once again this proved to be feudal when Will left the IWO leaving Evan and Tom alone to run the IWO. For close to 6 months the IWO was under the control of Tom Ford and Evan Levine. Both at this point were the VP's and both ran a weekly show along with the web page and traded the PPV's off every month. With only two people running the IWO help was needed and help came when in December 2000 J. Scott Kosoy returned once again as President of the IWO. With his return it helped to make Ice Age 3 the greatest IWO PPV of all time. Under Jamie's leadership, the IWO quickly grew back to what it once was, until tragedy struck. Snowball.com was losing money fast and shut down Scoops wrestling which was hosting the IWO. This meant the IWO had no web page. Starting in January and ending in June, the IWO went dark to all its fans for over 6 months. During this down time, the IWO continued over email and was advertised and updated on FWLnet.com. The happenings in the federation never changed until April when Evan Levine was promoted to Co-President of the IWO and Neil, long time handler of Tony Davis, was added to the board as ETNU. When the IWO finally did come back under J. Scott Kosoys personal website, a shocking announcement was made. The IWO was split into to factions. The idea came when John Maples made his surprising return to the IWO. With the dream team of Jamie and John back together sparks started to fly and ideas came together and the greatest idea in IWO history came to true. The Creating of the IWO White and IWO Black. Evil vs. Good in a ratings war to never be seen anywhere else. The IWO White was first headed by Evan Levine as President, Tom Ford as Vice President, and Neil Prettyman as ETNU. The IWO Black was first to be headed by John Maples as President, "Other" John as Vice President and Kevin Martin as Commissioner. Both of these boards are runned differently with the only connection being IWO Owner J. Scott Kosoy who sits at the head of the table or the IWO Council. With the IWO White and Black running strong into 2002, it is truly a marvel to the world, FWLnet/IWO Online is a teenager's dream come to life. That is, until that teenager got bored with it. Or maybe it was just because hosting companies were royally screwing him, but the Summer of 2001 would be the last time J. Scott Kosoy would be involved with the IWO. Things quickly unwraveled after the Board decided to combine IWO Black and White back together when things were going slow. Maybe it was an unwise maneuver, but eventually, it led to a new board being formed in the Summer of 2001. J. Scott Kosoy, Evan Levine, and John Maples. Problem was, Evan Levine was the only one with his heart into it, and he was slowly burning himself down to a timber. After a short while of running cards, Evan gave up, and Ford came back to the board, running Heatstroke even while being unofficially in charge. In September 2001, Evan Levine gave the board over to John Maples, who would hand it over to Thomas Ford, and Ford would return to the IWO. Things weren't just magically fixed however, so Ford decided it would be best to re-work a few things on how the IWO is presented. Currently, the show format was changed first, as Ford ran the first pay per view of the new showing, Autumn in Hell. Things ran smoothly for a while until January 2002, when Ford's right hand man Mike Renner left the board to pursue his personal desires, and Gunnar Smith left as well to do the same. With little to no help and dwindling roster wrestlers, Ford decided to close up shop for three months, putting the IWO on an unofficial hiatus. Returning in April 2002 wasn't as hard as expected. People were interested in seeing where the IWO would go, even though the IWO would be hard pressed to see on anything remotely national. Currently fighting financial battles in story, the IWO still presses on even under adverse circumstances. If World War 3 happened tomorrow, Cockroaches, and the IWO would survive. It should be noted that during this era, at one point a list of who would win the next week's matches for writing purposes was accidentally sent out to the entire RPing e-mail list instead of just the writers. This was before even roleplaying had started, which let many RPers know that their matches were being decided regardless of quality at least some of the time, which led to many grumblings, and was a major factor in the retirement of wrestlers like the Foreign Legion (Brother Al & Crazy Canuck), along with general boredom and lack of interest. The RPer for Dane Wilt, also, was known to be upset by this and other believed acts of favoritism (a team featuring Sefirosu and another anime-themed character, who posted nothing but RPs featuring flowery dialogue of how scary they were, was pushed to Tag Title shots after barely a month in the promotion, simply because their RPer was the booker's friend). History of IWO, Part Three Kosoy Era The Kosoy era of the promotion is considered anytime from the beginning of the federation until Ice Age III. Levine Era The Levine Era is from January 2000 until August 2001. Ford Era The Ford era ran from November 2001 until September 2003, with a break happening in mid to late 2002. HSWF Invades Happy Sunshine Wrestling Federation Supercards | Ice Age | Blood Showers | May Mayhem | Beach Party | Gold&Glory | Heatstroke | Fear the Darkness | Utter Obliteration | Dia Del Nino | Conspiracy Theory | Desperate Measures | Broken Hearts, Broken Bones | Blackout | Warcry Master Roster *?¿? (The Mysterious One) *Aaron Kain *AD *Adam O'Neill *Adam Wars *Agent X *Agent X2 *Al Coholic *Alias *Allan Gallant *The Amazing Casoraki *Andrew *Angry Johnson *Anthony Coles *Apollo *Ash Robinson *Ashton Cain *Atlas *AWS Man (also known as Bill) *Banderas *Ben Archer *Billy Larson *Billy Lasso *Billy Ray *BJ Smith *Black Assassin *Black Thunder *Bob Job *BoSS *Bossa Nova *Brian Dudley *Brother Al *Bungle *Butt Thrilligan *C3 *Capital Punishment *Carlos Lopez *Carson Nash *Chadwick Delworth *cHEESE *Chris Anthony *Chris Davidson *Chrome Thunder *Chuck Stampede *Colin Gear *Coral Avalon *Crazy Canuck *Creeping Death *Crow *Crucifix *Cyanide *CyberCyclone *Da Bronx Bro *Dane Wilt *Dane Matthews *Dan Hopkins *Daniel Phillips *Danny Lovett *Dante Jackson *Dark Angel *Dark Wolf *David Thorne *Deft *The Demise *Deus *Devan Gold *DeZzY *Diablo *Dolby Jenkins *Donell Arcade *Donnie Daze *Doozer *DPS Man(Also Known as Bob) *Draven *Dunn Gone *Eddie Cheno *Eddie Scott Poser *Edguardo *egg NOG *Enrique *Erik Blake *Erik Reed *Evan Levine *Exx *Eye Suk *Falcon *Fenix *Foreverman *Frankie Macenroe *Fugite *Fusion *G-Dogg *George Franklin *Gerrard Heart *Greg Allocca *Greg O'Connor *Grim Reaper *Gunnar Smith *Hardcase *Hardcore God (H-God) *Hardcore Isoceles Trapezoid *Harold Hash *Hellspawn *Ian Kain *The ID *Impact *Indigo *Inferno *It *High Flyer *Hurley Cambria *Jack Breaker *Jack in the Box *Jack Knight *Jacob Gryn *Jake Mansfield *Jake Walker *Jamal Wilson *Jason Nash *Jax Stone *Jeff King *Jeremy Collins *Joe Johnson *Joe Mielo *Joey Malone *Joey Rappoport *Joey Sooner *John Ironside *John McRae *Johnny Allen *John Wade *Jordan Howitt *Juan *Julius Arcade *Justin Shack *Keith Scott Zimmerman *Ken War *Kent Anthason *Kevin Martin *King Sting *The Klassical One *Kory Storm *Kyle Kash *Lance McNally *Lief Erikson *LiGiL *Liquid Medal *Lukas Wagner *Mac D *Mad Max *Marcus King *Marvin Gardens *Master Mage *Mia Oakley *Michael Dudley *Mike Extreme *Mike Marchese *Mikey Capitali *Moonstone *Multi Colored Mofo *The Mysterious Birdman *Nathan Daniels *Nicholas Kain *Nighthawk *Nuke *Nyne *Onslaught *PaiN *Paul Hanson *Pep Westin *Phantom *Phelen Kell *Phil Atkin *Phyre *Porn Julius *Psycho Jay *Randal McCloud *The Raging One *Raynman *Rob Kestler *Rob Riot *Rodeo Daniels *Rodney Phoenix *Russa *Ryan King *Ryan O'Neill *Sabastian Crow *Satan *Saint Vitus *Sam Potright *Schitzo Tod *Scott Cunnigan *Scott Linx *Scott Stone *Scott Styles *Scotty Valentine *Sefirosu *Sephiyra Reign *Seth Weiland *Shadow *Shaggy 2 Dope *Shaun McGowan *Shawn Arrows *Shawn Carter *Shawn Phillips *Silencer *Silverchair *Simon Seaman *Sparrow *Spaz *Syphon Fission *Teve Tobs *Tha SynTeK *Th E Unknown *Titan - Goes directly to the Christian Championship Wrestling Superstar, not the supremely awesome John Maples creation. *Tom Lexian *Tommy Manson *Tony Davis *Trey Vincent *Twizzy *Tyler Johnson *Vandal *The Vietnam Veteran *Vincent *Violent J *Virtual Violator *Vladimir Erikson *Walter Martin *"The Real" Wes Anderson *Wesley Sanders *White Thunder *Wiggey D *Xavier Hall *Zombie Supporting Characters *Chairman Dane *Garrett Kosoy *Goopy the Monkey *Greg Parker *Harlequin *Johnny Shallow *JT *Meygon *My Dick *Nikki *Teddy Roxx Hall of Fame 2000 *'Titan' On this page we've mentioned two or three people that could arguably be the best ever. Titan is unquestionably the best ever. He held over 30 titles throughout his career, feuded and defeated virtually every opponent he ever faced, and more. His career has brought through thick and thin: A triple threat match versus Mr. Misterio and GCP, two grueling Mystery Death Matches with ?¿?, countless encounters with Zombie and other huge opponents. So much could be said about Titan that we could designate an entire novel to him, but just do not have the capacity to write it. Titan now and forever is the Extreme ICON of the IWO. *'?¿?' Since his coming to the FWL, the Mysterious One has been known as the most famous and most well respected man in the history of the IWO/FWL. Millions of fans would flock to any show where he would be....hundreds of other "wanna-be" wrestlers came out with names like "The Misterious One", "???", and other such copy names. There has only ever been one true ?¿?, and he has always been in the IWO. Known for his famed Mystery Death Matches, ?¿? held the FWL Intercontinental Title 6 months: longer than anyone else in history. He also held the World Title on two occasions, and achieved legendary status among all of his peers. Death always will come in Mysterious Ways... *'Vietnam Veteran' Leonardo Henry McGwire, also known as the Vietnam Veteran, has accomplished feats that no other has in the history of wrestling. Firstly, he's been the only person to defeat ?¿? without ever giving up a loss to him....he fought the Mysterious One twice but came away victorious both times. He destroyed five men in a guantlet match to earn the love of his wife, Katie. The Veteran held a vast collection of titles...more than anyone could guess...but he never cared for them. He made his name with the levels he would go to in order to protect his values...and will long be remembered here as one of the greats. *'Dark Demon' Dark Demon held an outstanding career throughout the FWO, FWL, and IWO. His career highlight was winning the FWO and FWL World Titles. He was well known and feared for his feuds with the likes of Damien, Achilles, and Iceman, and also will be remembered for his outstandingly strong friendship with the likes of ?¿?. Dark Demon is and always will be the Phenom of the IWO. *'the Iceman' The Iceman made a career for himself in the FWL, winning the FWL World Title and holding onto it for a series of months before finally losing it many months later. He and his tag partner, the Kansas City Kid, created an unstoppable tag team known as the Awesome Express, who became one of the fiercest and fightingest tag teams in FWL history. Iceman's signature manevuer, the Ice Pick, was hit no virtually every opponent he ever fought. *'"Genocidal" Cameron Peters' Arguably the greatest wrestler the FWL ever saw, GCP was the first and only man to ever hold the World, Intercontinental, and World's Toughest Wrestler (WTW) Championships all at once. He was a member of the likes of the Triple Threat and the Awesome Express, but all the work was always done by him...he was the man. GCP's greatest feud was perhaps against ?¿?, whom he fought 5 times. The two, who were friends before those matches were signed, never spoke again after GCP ended ?¿?'s 6 month long Intercontinental Title reign. *'The Ultimate Horsemen' One of the greatest coilitions of wrestlers in history, the Ultimate Horsemen at one point virtuall controlled the FWL. Headed by Executive Eric, the FWL President, the Horsemen seemed unstoppable. In their ranks at any point in time included the Iceman, Titan, King Sting, and countless more. The Ultimate Horsemen were cut short when Titan betrayed them and disbanded them....but they made an impact on the FWL like no other force. *'Wild Child' Wild Child was always a major contender throughout his FWL career. Always giving 150%, always putting everything he had on the line, Wild Child and his stable, Damage Inc., defeated countless opponents and won an assembly of titles. He has disappeared since the FWL's demise, but his deeds are still remembered and cherished today by all fans of the sport. *'Mr. Misterio' If there was any other person that could be argued as the greatest of all time, Mr. Misterio would have to be up for that nomination. His career highlight came when he defeated Titan and GCP in a three way World Title match that none of them would ever forget. He never fully recovered from that match, and perhaps his World Title reign was cut short by that, but in that one match alone he proved he was as determined as an athlete could get. *'Damien' The most vulgar, crude, and disgusting wrestler to ever hit the FWL ring, Damien did whatever it took to win a match. He was a former FWL World Champion, defeating the likes of ?¿?, GCP, and Iceman on his rabid quest for the World Title. He created and was the leader of the Triple Threat, a stable which always held the top talents in the FWL. Damien has been sought for a great deal since the FWL closed....perhaps one day we may see his return yet. 2001 *'Ashton Cain' Going down in history as one the dark horse of the IWO, Ashton Cain scored victories over stars considered far superior to him in every way. The most notable of these victories was an upset over Billy Larson for the IWO World Title, a prize he possessed right up until Phelen Kell and ?¿? teamed up to wrest the title away from him. All in all, Ashton Cain's career was always weighed against him. Constantly put in the "David versus Goliath", Ashton Cain handled the pressure as well as any IWO super star could...and was frequently successful in his efforts to advance. Early on, he was a tag partner with Phelen Kell, forming the unbeatable Hostile Youth, a team which name only demands respect from the world of wrestling. But whether it be singles or tag, Ashton was always considered one of the best of his time...and one of the best of all time. *'The Raging One' Many wouldn't consider TRO to be Hall of Fame "worthy"...he hasn't held a World Title, he suffered a good deal of defeats along with his victories, and was, for lack of a better term, completely nuts. But TRO showed more tenacity than any other member of the IWO. Beginning his career as Bill Iceberg in the FWL, he quickly rose to extreme levels beyond what the FWL had ever scoped before. Throughout his extremely long career, he held countless Extreme titles and continually redefined what the term would be used for. Competing in everything from Antarctica matches to Highway brawls, TRO never gave in to a challenge...and never stopped fighting till the last breath. His unfathomable desire to remain the King of Extreme has earned him a place in the IWO history books. *'Billy Larson' One of the most contreversial members of the IWO Hall of Fame would have to be Billy Larson. Known for openly complaining about things behind the scenes, there was no love lost between Billy and President Jamie. The two would constantly bicker with one another, ultimately resulting in Larson's dishonorable discharge from the IWO. He would return months later, rejuvenated and ready for action...though still a little quick tempered backstage, Larson successfully climbed back to the top of the IWO ladder, falling just shy of winning the IWO title twice. He defeated the likes of Phelen Kell and Ashton Cain, proving that he could handle the very best the IWO had to offer. In the end, his win/loss record earned him the respect of President Jamie and a spot in the IWO Hall of Fame. Dane Wilt *He called himself the Super Heel of the IWO, and had every reason to do so. Nobody could get under the crowd's skin quite like Dane Wilt. With his first stint in the IWO, he replaced Ashton Cain as Phelen Kell's partner, forming a new Hostile Youth that continued it's unparalleled domination of the IWO. For months, the two would reign as the best the IWO had to offer, until a rift occurred between the two. Wilt would go on to fight Kell in an extended feud, ultimately with Wilt coming away as a super star and a World Champion. He would go on to become a two time champ, only losing the title when he was stripped of it months later. Wilt dubbed himself "Genetic Perfection"...some could argue, but most agree that Dane Wilt spoke nearly the truth, as he near perfect win/loss record will bear testament to the greatness he achieved in the IWO. *'Ken War' So much can be said about Ken War's career that it's almost impossible to sum it up in a short paragraph such as this. Beginning in the FWL, War slowly weaved his way to star status before being forced from the FWL into the NWF. Soon after, the NWF became the IWO, and War was a super star. Battling his arch enemy, Inferno, in an epic feud for the World Title, War achieved new heights as he strived to become one of the most extreme wrestlers in the business. Through his creative vision, some of the IWO's goriest and most brutal matches came to life, as War put his life on the line time after time. His career finished the way War wanted it to...as a warrior on the battlefield. In his fiercest fight ever, he was defeated (and killed) by ?¿?, whom War had taken to limits unheard of before. War's last name said it all about him: He was a war itself, raging on until the very last breath. He may begone, but the War Machine's legacy will forever remain in our memories. *'Phelen Kell' Whether he be loved or hated by the fans, none have ever compared to Phelen Kell's determination to be the best. Beginning his career with Asthon Cain as a tag team known as Hostile Youth, he suffered minor losses to Team Rocket before he and Cain took off...and never looked back. Together, they successfully captured the IWO World Tag Team Titles, which they held onto for an outstandingly long period of time. Kell turned his back on Cain, forming a 2nd Coming of Hostile Youth with future World Champion Dane Wilt. Kell was, by this point, a singles super star, running supreme in the ring. He would lay claim to the World Title 5 times, something no one else had ever done before. Well known and respected in the IWO for his sheer willpower to win every single match he stood for, Kell ranks as one of the all time greatest wrestlers in history. 2002 *'Joey Malone' You might wonder what a guy like Joey Malone is doing on the IWO Hall of Fame. Unlike Al Coholic, he's never actively sucked up to J. Scott Kosoy. Unlike Zombie, he was never entirely that dominant. And unlike everyone else in the Hall of Fame(well, except Coholic), he actually got his ass kicked quite a bit in his IWO tenure. Maybe Malone's in because of what he was able to do. Headlining a large number of shows in mid-2001, Joey Malone became one of the most beloved wrestlers on the roster, rapidly gaining a huge following with his antics, his relationship with Keri Lindum, and his wrestling skill. Malone, a former World Champion, had one of the most carnage-filled championship reigns ever, marked with a pair of back-to-back iron man matches against Matt Rivers and Kent Anthason. Never will he be an "icon", "the mysterious one", or a "war machine". Nor will he ever be come to be known as a legend, a hardcore icon, or the most controversial athlete that ever graced a wrestling arena. What he is, is a survivor of the IWO's harsh environment, a man who earned his respect through taking his pain and coming back for more. *'High Flyer' Not to many people can boost the past that High Flyer has, being the first ever Grand Slam Champion, a term used loosely to describe the winning of all of IWO's eight major championships. Starting off in a sea of mediocrady, Flyer fought his way through to be noticed, by being out of the norm. Why guys like Dane Wilt and Phelen Kell ran rampant running the company, Flyer was able to bring a whole new aspect to the IWO, a comical snow selling, time traveling lunatic personality, that was almost immediately embraced by the IWO faithful. Reminiscent of characters like Mad Max and Joey Rappoport, Flyer formed up with fellow mad-man Tony Davis to form the legendary Team V.I.A.G.R.A., to dominate the Tag team Division. *'Zombie' Zombie's career in the IWO was unparalleled. Fighting Titan, Phelen Kell, the Mysterious One, and a slew of others in his terrific career, Zombie managed to lay claim to victories over opponents many have dreamed of even getting in the ring with. Zombie held a wide array of IWO titles, scoring everything from the IWO World Title twice to the World Tag Titles once with all sorts of other titles in between, Zombie nearly completed the coveted goal of the IWO Grand Slam: Holding every single IWO title at least once. Zombie's career is something members both current and future can look up to and try and compete with...he truly has set the bar for the IWO. *'Tony Davis' Arguably the most entertaining character in the history of the IWO, Tony Davis found his mark in the IWO with Nads. Upon seeing the world famous TV commercial, Davis signed on to become the resident Nads specialist, using the odd hair removal gel wherever he went, against whoever he faced, and however he wanted throughout his career. Despite his antics, nobody can take away his in-ring ability. He's a former IWO World Champion, World Tag Champion (with fellow looney High Flyer as Team V.I.A.G.R.A), and more. Davis's comeback from a 4 wheeler accident in the FWL to super-stardom in the IWO just shows that he truly is one of the greatest of all time. *'Al Coholic' Starting in the NWF as a nobody, Al Coholic fought his way from the very bottom rungs of the fed to the highest spot you can achieve in the IWO: The World Title. Fans flocked to follow the super-popular wrestler's career as he rose to each and every occasion. Al's career spawned over a course of years, lasting longer than most every other wrestler the IWO had seen. He literally went through two full generations of IWO wrestlers, yet still remained on top of his game throughout. A remarkably talented wrestler, both in the ring and on the mic, Al never gave up hope until he achieved his dream: To be the best. And now, with these words, he can consider himself just that. 2003 *'Evan Levine' *'Syphon Fission' *'Psycho Jay' Psycho Jay made his reputation in the IWO by being an outlaw. Having pornstars in his promos was as natural as midgets, and his brand of slapstick in your face humor quickly caught on with a large following. There was just something about Jay, you couldn't just do nothing, you either hated him, or loved him. Jay ran a semi-successful stable called the Usual Suspects while holding the North American title before winning the World Championship belt two times. Jay's creation of PsychIWO Man is also remembered as being one of IWO'S defining gimmicks. Eventually, Jay left the federation on bad terms, but was admitted to the Hall of Fame in 2002. Known to IWO fans as being a master of controversy, Jay's genius was found in his tendency for ad hominem remarks towards the handlers of roleplayers. As one fan noted: "He was so personal and such a fucking asshole." Though famed for his behind the scenes feud with IWO head J. Scott Kosoy, which ultimately led to his termination, Psycho Jay was also particularly relentless towards authority figure Evan Levine, which sparked a classic feud within the main event scene. Jay's antics inspired a newer generation of comedic roleplayers that followed his legacy. True; no one on the IWO roster was safe from a head humping courtesy of Psycho Jay. 2004 *'AWS Man(Also Known as Bill)' *'Schitzo Tod' *'Mad Max' *'Rob Kestler' Owner of the Psychic Porn 'n' Go, Kestler arrived on the IWO scene to the right of follow degenerate Pscyho Jay. With a fondness for trivial Star Trek Gorns named Vagrond and midgets resembling the entire IWO roster, Kestler's brand of comedy was arbitrarily hilarious to say the least. Yet this did not diminish his resolve: Kestler was accomplished in the ring, a winner of Mall Brawl, and IWO World Heavyweight Champion. *'Simon Seaman' Staff *J. Scott Kosoy *John Maples *Thomas Ford Category:Federations